Experimental Game
by SlashLover93
Summary: He didn't drink alcohol for a reason. It makes you do things you normally wouldn't do and you would regret doing them later on when you were sober. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders**

Ponyboy doesn't know why he let Twobit drag him here. A house full of booze, drunken greasers, and slutty girls isn't fun. He would rather be at home reading a book, but it was Friday night.

The whole gang had plans. Dally and Johnny went to hang out at the Dingo. Soda and Steve went cruising for chicks, and even Darry had plans to go hangout with some buddies from work. Pony was the only one without plans, that is until Twobit came over and practically dragged him to a party at Buck's. Buck always threw parties. Everyday was party day for that guy.

Pony felt so outta place here. Everyone was drinking and he didn't drink. He just didn't fit in. Darry was right, these kind of parties weren't for him. If Darry found out Pony was here, he'd skin him alive.

Pony turned around and went through the crowd to get outta here. He was just to uncomfortable here and wanted to leave. Just as Pony reached the door, a hand grabbed his arm. He jumped a little, startled. He turned around to see a drunken Twobit, hugging two cups to his left side.

"Where ya goin' kid? The party is just getting started!"

"Well its ending for me! The only reason people come here is to get drunk and laid! I don't even know why you brought me here! How could you possibly think I would find this fun? You should know me better than that! I ain't having fun, so I'm leaving!" Pony snapped.

Twobit didn't seem fazed at all by Ponyboy's sudden outburst. He just smiled his drunken, goofy smile and said,

"Come on Pony, don't be such a party pooper. Lighten' up and have some fun."

Pony opened his mouth to reply, but instead he looked down at his hand questioningly, when Twobit handed him something. He turned his questioning look to Twobit.

"Why'd you give me this? You know I don't drink."

Twobit laughed, unknowingly spilling his own drink to the floor.

"Ya have to drink kid, otherwise you'd die of thirst."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes in annoyance, but couldn't help but crack a grin.

"You know what I mean."

Twobit rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and smacked Pony on the back with the other.

"It ain't beer kid. I know ya hate that stuff. Its peppermint snops."

Pony thought for a second, staring down at the cup. He did like peppermint. He almost liked peppermint as much as he liked chocolate. But, it was still alcohol.

He didn't drink alcohol for a reason. It kills your brain cells. It makes you do things you normally wouldn't do and you would regret doing them later on when you where sober. It makes you horribly sick. And Ponyboy didn't want any of that. Plus, Darry would kill him, even if he only took a sip.

He looked back up at Twobit.

"Sorry Twobit, but its still alcohol and I don't drink any kind of alcohol. Anyways Darry would kill me for drinking it and he would kill you for giving it to me."

Twobit chuckled, wrapping an arm lazily around Pony's shoulders.

"Don't worry about big ole' Superman. I'll take care of him. And I'm not askin' ya to get drunk kid. I just want ya to loosen up a bit and live a little. What could it hurt?"

Pony snorted. He was about to tell him everything that could go wrong, but he decided against it. Twobit already knew what all could happen, he just didn't care. Twobit was Twobit, he never took anything seriously. Everything was a joke to him.

Pony sighed, giving in.

He hesitantly brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Mmmm." Pony said, licking his lips. "It tastes like peppermint candy."


	2. Chapter 2

Pony opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again and groaned in pain.

It felt like he got hit by a truck.

All he remembers is drinking peppermint snops like crazy, but everything after that was a complete blur.

Man, was he totally outta it.

He hurt all over. He couldn't move anything without a shooting pain hitting him.

Pony felt something burning rise in his throat. He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain. He threw up all over the side of the bed.

Pony grabbed his head with both hands, moaning in pain.

It felt like he had heavy weights in his head, weighing it down and making it throb like mad. He was dizzy and his vision was blurry.

Pony was in agonizing pain.

He felt so sick. He thought he was going to die.

This is what alcohol does to you. It might make you feel good for a little while, but then it makes you feel like shit.

Ponyboy doesn't know how people can do this everyday.

This is his first and last hangover, because he promises himself he won't ever touch alcohol ever again.

Nothing good can come out of alcohol, nothing at all.

Pony wonders how he got home. He wonders what his brothers reactions were, when they saw a drunken Pony walk in the house.

Pony groaned.

He's gonna get it from Darry BIG time.

He'll never hear the end of it.

Pony looked up slowly, scanning the room.

His eyes went wide in panic.

This was NOT his and Soda's room! This room was unfamilar to him. He looked to his side to see a naked Twobit sprawled out on the other side of the bed.

Pony gasped in shock.

He looked down at himself and sure enough, he was naked too.

NO THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! He and Twobit didn't....They couldn't of- OH MY GOD!

What was he going to do? Should he leave, before Twobit wakes up? Should he wake him up and confront him about it?

Normally he'd go with the second one, but he was too embarassed, ashamed, and hungover to confront Twobit about this now, so he picked the first one.

He slowly stood up, only to fall to the floor.

He groaned.

He was really dizzy and drained that he could barely walk.

He slowly stood up and leaned on the wall for support as he left the room.

He bumped into someone and he whimpered as his butt met the floor.

His butt hurt alot, Pony heard that you get really sore after, especially if it was your first time.

"Ponyboy?"

That voice sounded very familar to Pony, but he was to hungover to recoginize it.

He was lifted off of the floor by his arms.

"Pony, whats wrong? What are ya doin' here?....And why are ya naked?"

Pony blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear his vision.

It was Dally.

He looked down at himself to see that he was in fact still naked.

He blushed a deep red.

What should he tell Dally? He couldn't tell him the truth.

"Ummm.....Uhhh-"

He couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was clouded with thick, thick fog.

Dally studied the messed up, naked younger boy with hard eyes.

"Ya got drunk at Buck's party last night and did somethin' stupid, didn't ya?"

It was more of a statement, then a question, because it was obvious, here Pony was at Buck's place, looking like shit, and completely naked.

Dally dragged Pony to the room he just came out of. He saw the naked Twobit on the bed, a huge blood stain on the other side of the bed and clothes scattered on the floor.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

Pony groaned, grabbing his head.

"Please don't yell, Dal."

Dally dragged Pony back out of the room, cursing under his breath.

He took him into the room he always slept in and sat him on the bed.

"What were ya thinkin', Pony? Darry's right kid, ya never use your head."

"Twobit gave me peppermint snops. It tasted like candy and I couldn't stop drinking it." Pony explained regretfully.

He was about ready to cry. He did not want to lose his virginity yet, he was to young. Sure, almost every greaser lost theirs at a young age, but Pony was different. He wanted to share his first time with someone very special. But, he had to get drunk and sleep with one of his best buddies, at age fourteen.

Pony sighed, bowing his head in shame.

Dally mumbled something Pony couldn't understand as he went through drawers.

He threw a large t-shirt at Pony.

"Put that on."

He pulled out a cigeratte from his pocket, lit it up, and took a very long drag.

"Darry and Soda probably stayed up all night worryin' the shit about ya. Their definately gonna kill me, when I bring home their hungover baby brother."

Pony put on the shirt with some trouble, then looked up at Dally with pleading, desparate eyes.

"Please Dal, don't tell them about Twobit. They'd murder him...And-and...I'm too ashamed for anyone to know."

"I gotta tell them, cuz that idiot really needs some sense knocked into him. Getting the youngest Curtis brother drunk enough to sleep with him." Dally made a disgusted, angry noise.

"Please....I-Its just too embarrassing." Pony begged.

Dally stared at him long and hard, before sighing.

"Whatever. I won't say anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Dally walked in the Curtis's house, with Pony leaning on him for support.

Darry, who was sitting in his chair, stood to his feet immediately, when he saw Pony.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come home last night?"

Pony winced, shutting his eyes tightly, from the raising in his elder brother's voice.

"God Dal, what did ya do to our baby brother." Soda asked concernedly, getting up from his spot on the couch.

He took Pony from Dally and sat him down, beside him on the couch.

"Me? _I _ain't done nothin' to the kid. He's just goin' through his first hangover." Dally explained, making sure to emphasis the word I.

Darry's eyes blazed with anger at Dally, looking ready to murder him.

"What?! You got him drunk?! You got my kid brother drunk?!"

"No, I just found him past out at Buck's, woke him up, and brought him here." Dally lied coolly.

He looked nice and calm on the outside, but that was just for his reputation, on the inside he was crazy with anger at that stupid idiot for what he had done to Ponyboy.

Even though he'll never admit it, Ponyboy has rubbed off on him, he cared about that kid, as much as he cared for Johnny. Those two were his only soft spots, you mess with one of them, you mess with Dally. He's very protective of them.

He wanted to tell Pony's brothers, so they could help him beat some sense into Twobit, but Pony looked so desperate, and he understands where Pony is coming from, Dally wouldn't want anyone to know he got drunk enough to sleep with that clown either, if it had been him, so he didn't say anything about that.

Darry turned to Pony, who was curled up in Soda's arms on the couch.

"Pony, what were you doing at Buck's?! How many times did I tell you that those parties aren't for you, and to stay away?! I thought you were smart enough not to drink! Do you want to become somebody like Twobit or Johnny's parents! You have a future, Pony! Don't waste it on booze!"

"I'm s-sorry Darry...I was just curious to everything...I-I mean...Almost every greaser goes to Buck's parties...And-and...There was peppermint snops there. I love peppermint, so I wanted to try it. It tasted like candy. It was so good, I just couldn't stop drinking it." Pony half lied.

He left out the parts with Twobit, because he doesn't want to get his friend in trouble, and because he meant what he said to Dally. He doesn't want anyone to know. He's too ashamed and embarrassed about it all.

See? Pony knew he was going to do something he would regret later on if he drank, and man did he regret this. Pony just hopes Twobit doesn't remember a thing, when he wakes up. He hopes Twobit was just as plowed as he was.

"You need to start using your head, kiddo! You know what alcohol does to you, so why would you even think about drinking it!" Darry yelled.

Soda, having enough said,

"Darry, give the kid a break. He's young and curious. We all have gotten drunk at least once in our life, even you."

Darry sighed.

"Just don't make a habit out of it, alright?" He told Pony.

"Believe me, Darry, I am never going to drink again." Pony assured.

He felt another burning sensation rise in his throat. He ripped out of Soda's hold and ran straight to the bathroom. He fell to his knees, in front of the toilet and puked.

Soda knelt down beside him, rubbing his back, and whispered soothing things to him.

Pony couldn't stop puking. It was like he was a puking machine. His throat was burning like hell.

Yeah, he definitely won't drink no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was so hard to write. I actually started this chapter right after I posted the third chapter, but I kept rewriting it, because I didn't like how it turned out. I still don't, but I tried really hard, and wanted to put something up for you guys. I hope this was worth the wait and thanks to all who reviewed!! **

_Twobit was hitting on this slutty blonde, arm wrapped around her, whispering dirty words to her in her ear, when someone tapped him on the shoulder._

_He turned away from her to see Pony smiling at him goofily._

"_Hiya Ponyboy!" He said cheerfully, forgetting about the blonde behind him._

_Twobit started laughing, when he noticed what Pony was wearing._

"_Why the fuck are ya wearing a skirt, kid?"_

_Pony's smile faded. He looked at Twobit with a confused expression, then down at himself. He was wearing a black, ruffled mini skirt. He looked back up at Twobit with a screwed up face._

"_I don't know."_

_That just made Twobit laugh harder._

"_Hey Twobit," Pony asked, his drunken smile coming back on his face._

"_Hm," Twobit asked, trying to control his laughter._

_Pony leaned in close to him to whisper,_

"_Excuse me, where's the crapper? I need to drop off some –"He paused to stand up straight and puff out his chest. "Timber."_

_Twobit just blinked at him, before bursting out into another fit of laughter._

"_Ya are one strange kid, Ponyboy!"_

_Ponyboy and Twobit continued joking around, when all the sudden, out of no where, Twobit grabbed the right side of Pony's face in a strong, but gentle grip._

_He looked up at Twobit in confusion, but couldn't keep the goofy smile of his face since he was totally wasted._

_"Ponyboy, has anybody ever told ya how incredibly sexy ya are?"_

_Pony stared at Twobit blankly for a second, before bursting out laughing._

_"WOW that was totally random!"_

_But, his laughter was cut short, when Twobit pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_Pony moaned, instantly wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed back._

_Twobit slowly trailed his hand up Pony's skirt to rub his bare thigh, rubbing closer and closer to the sensitive spot in between his legs, making Pony moan into the heated kiss._

_Twobit broke the kiss to whisper seductively in Pony's ear,_

_"Wanna go upstairs?"_

_Pony's only answer was wrapping his legs around Twobit's waist._

_Twobit carried Pony up the stairs, into one of the empty bedrooms, and threw him down on the bed._

Unlike Ponyboy, Twobit remembers everything.

He's been away for a while to think, because he was confused.

He was drunk; he didn't know what he was doing.

He didn't plan it, it wasn't his intention, it just happened.

Twobit wasn't used to that, he's never fucked a guy before. He was used to random blonde girls and his girlfriend Kathy, not a guy.

Why? Why Pony? Why did it have to be Pony?

Not only was he a guy, but he was one of Twobit's best buddies.

Pony's the one, the one that's going to get out of this fucked up shit hole and make something of himself.

He's so young, sensitive, and innocent, everything that Twobit wasn't.

If Darry and Soda, the overprotective brothers found out, they'd kill Twobit.

He has Kathy, his girlfriend, who he's pretty much sure he's in love with.

So why did it have to be, Pony?

But, the weird thing is, and the thing he's most confused about is, he liked it.

Twobit never realized how perfect Pony was, until that night.

He was so good at it for his first time. He was the best Twobit's ever had.

He was so incredibly tight, his lips were so soft and sweet, and they tasted like chocolate covered cherries.

He looked so beautiful under Twobit, sweating and moaning.

He's been going crazy thinking about Pony twenty-four, seven, he can't get that kid out of his head, no matter how hard he tries.

He wants to do it again, experiment a little bit, but knowing Pony, he would want a relationship.

Gay relationships don't go well in the world, they're complicated, they take too much work, and Twobit doesn't want that.

He'll just end up hurting Pony. That's just the way he is. He uses girls and leaves them heart broken.

He doesn't want to do that to Pony, he deserves better than that, so that's why he needs to stay away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dally, I don't get it. Where has Two-bit been? It's been a little over a week and I haven't seen him around." Pony paused. "I think he's been avoiding me."

That hurt him, Two-bit ignoring him.

Was he mad at him? If he is, that isn't fair.

Pony's not mad at Two-bit, because it's not his fault, it's both of their faults, so why should Two-bit be mad at him?

Unless, he was just so disgusted that he couldn't even see Pony?

What if that one incident ruined their friendship?

Pony couldn't take that. Two-bit was a good buddy to have.

Life was already dull without him.

Maybe, he should go talk to him?

Pony sighed.

He and Dally were in the lot, just laying around, and chatting here and there.

Since the incident between Pony and Two-bit, Dally and Pony have been hanging out a lot more, Dally had even started actually going to school.

It's been like Dally had been keeping an eye out, watching Pony's back and Pony wondered why.

He was still the only one who knew about what had happened between him and Two-bit. Dally hadn't said anything to nobody yet and for that Pony was grateful.

His brothers and Johnny had been on Pony's case about why he was acting so strange, but he hasn't told them.

"Maybe, I should go talk to him."

Dally gave him a look that said, 'What's wrong with you?'

"Now, Ponyboy, why would ya go and do somethin' like that? There is a reason he has been avoiding ya, he doesn't wanna see ya. What ya guys did wasn't little, it was a big problem. A little distance would do both of ya good."

Pony didn't say anything, just continued staring at the sky.

* * *

Ms. Matthews answered the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Well, hello there, Ponyboy. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Ms. Matthews, is Two-bit home?" Pony asked somewhat nervously.

Ms. Matthews stepped aside, as she answered,

"Yeah, he's up in his room."

Pony thanked her as he walked past her and up the stairs.

When he was outside Two-bit's closed bedroom door, he hesitated.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

He was about to turn away and leave, when the door opened and Two-bit crashed into him.

They landed on the floor with Two-bit on top. Two-bit looked down to see who he had crashed into.

Pony blushed.

Two-bit jumped up quickly, and then helped Pony to his feet.

"What are ya doin' here, kid?"

Pony stared down at the floor and was silent for a moment, before he said,

"I-I just … needed to talk to you."

Two-bit sighed.

He led him to his room and shut the door.

"Have a seat." He told Pony as he leaned himself against the closed door.

Pony obeyed and sat on the bed.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, Pony looking anywhere, but Two-bit, while Two-bit was staring directly at him.

"What is it that ya wanna talk about? Is it about that one night?"

Pony finally met Two-bit's eyes and glared at him.

"No, this is about you avoiding me! What's your problem, Two-bit? I'm just as upset as you are about that night, but I don't blame you and I still want to be buddies! But, you make that pretty hard with avoiding me like I was some sort of disease or something!"

"Look, Ponyboy, it's not 'cause I blame ya. It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have given ya alcohol, and then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry for it, I really am. I've been confused is all. I didn't mean to avoid ya, Pony." Two-bit explained.

Pony snorted.

"You confused? How do you think I feel, Two-bit? One of my best buddies get me drunk and the next morning I find out I lost my virginity to him, a boy, when I was saving it for someone special! I never even thought two guys could be together like that! So, don't go talking about being confused, because I'm pretty damn sure I'm more confused than you!"


	6. Chapter 6

For once Two-bit Matthews was speechless.

During the silence Pony realized something.

"Two-bit … what happened to your eye?"

He had a black eye. Pony blinked in confusion.

Why hadn't he noticed that before?

Two-bit smirked bitterly.

"Dally decided to pay me a visit for messin' around with ya."

Two-bit was able to avoid all members of the gang for about a week, until a couple days ago, when Dally had cornered him in Buck's.

_He had dragged him outside to a dark alleyway and slammed him hard up against a wall, fisting his collar in a tight grip. Two-bit's eyes were wide, his face pale. Dally's icy blue eyes glinting dangerously. _

"_What were ya thinkin', stupid clown? He's just a kid! Tell me, Keith, what the fuck were ya thinkin'?" Dally seethed._

_Two-bit choked out an uneasy laugh, grabbing Dally's hands trying to make him let go of him to no avail._

"_Geez Louise, Dal, calm down. I didn't mean to, I was drunk."_

_Dally's eyes narrowed to silts as he growled dangerously low in his throat and Two-bit then knew he had said the wrong thing._

_Dally let one of his hands fall from Two-bit's collar and brought it back so he could slug Two-bit in the face._

_Two-bit yelped._

_Dally then threw him to the ground._

"_You're always drunk, ya idiot, but ya never did anythin' this bad, this WRONG before!" Dally spat out harshly. "If ya know what's good for ya, stay away from the kid, stay away from Ponyboy." He warned in a low dangerous voice. "'Cause if ya don't, I'll tell Darry and Soda, and I'm sure they'd love to help me beat the shit outta ya. The only reason I haven't said anything yet was 'cause Pony doesn't want anyone to know he got drunk enough to sleep with an idiot like ya."_

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Two-bit. I can't believe Dally did this." Pony mumbled in concern as he was inspecting it closely. He was standing right in front of the older boy, touching his black eye gently in concern.

Two-bit couldn't help but smile softly.

Pony was so caring, so considerate of others. He was like a mother hen.

Two-bit couldn't help it, he was so close … and before he could think twice, his lips crashed onto the smaller boy's. Pony let out a gasp of surprise and Two-bit took advantage of this by plunging his tongue into Pony's moist cavern.

Pony squeaked into Two-bit's mouth, putting his hands to his chest and tried to push him off of him to no avail. After a while, he found himself kissing him back. It was only when Two-bit was undoing Pony's belt buckle that Pony had realized what they were doing.

He shoved Two-bit harshly off of him.

"What the fuck, Two-bit?! What was that?! I'm not one of your fucking blondes! I was drunk out of my mind the last time! It was a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life! It's never going to happen again!"

It shocked Pony when hurt flashed through those grey eyes that were normally sparkling with mischief and happiness, but just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Sorry, kid." He mumbled, looking at his feet.

Pony looked at Two-bit with questioning eyes.

"Two-bit … do-do you got something you want to tell me?"

Two-bit was quiet for a minute and it scared Pony, because Two-bit was acting so uncharacteristic to his usual self.

Two-bit was never quiet.

Two-bit sighed and shook his head as he finally met his eyes.

"No."

He turned and opened up the door.

"I think you should leave."

That hurt Pony. Why should he leave? What did he do wrong? Two-bit's the one who tried to get in his pants, so shouldn't he be the one who's mad?

Pony's hurt turned into anger.

"Well, I guess that's it, huh, Keith! You're going to let one stupid meaningless night ruin our friendship! Fuck you, Keith Matthews!"

He paused a second, tears filling his eyes as he tried to come up with his final words that would really hurt him.

"I hate you!"

That done it, Pony wanted to hurt Two-bit, and he exceeded. He looked like he had just been told his mother and sister had died in a horrible accident.

Pony's never seen his friend this hurt before, and because of that he regretted those three words that he had said, he wanted to go back in time a few seconds to stop those words from escaping his lips. He didn't mean them; he just wanted to hurt him like he had hurt Pony.

He wanted to take it back, but it was too late, the damage was done.

So, without another word, Pony spun on his heels and ran out of the room.


End file.
